Un amor terrenal
by Soy Sierra
Summary: ¿Por qué el vendedor de medicinas usa esos vendajes? Segunda parte de "Un amor infernal"
1. Un ramo de flores pez dorado

"Takahiro Tsukiyama, muerte por asfixia en buque de guerra, número mil setecientos cuarenta y seis.." Miró el número escrito. Pensó un momento. Bufó al percatarse de su equivocación. Borró el cuarenta y seis y colocó encima un cuarenta y siete. El hijo del soldado, quien ostentaba el mismo nombre, había muerto de la misma forma a unas millas de distancia. Un error fácil de cometer si no se era cuidadoso.

Hoozuki suspiró feliz con haber finalizado los recuentos del día. Ya llevaba cuatro meses en el mundo humano y aún no terminaba de llenar las listas de fallecidos producto de la Gran Guerra. Observó nuevamente la lista.

"Menuda casualidad.." Morir del mismo modo llevando el mismo nombre...debía tratarse de algo más que una casualidad. Pero él no sabía mucho de esos asuntos. A él también lo había encontrado de "casualidad" y aún no terminaba de comprender el significado de todo aquello. Solo sabía que desde que se había topado con ese boticario, hacía ya tantos meses, no había podido quitárselo de la cabeza. Tanto así, que había aceptado aquella tediosa misión tentado ante la posibilidad de verlo de nuevo...Y de hecho lo había visto. Japón no era un país extenso y su tarea lo había llevado a recorrerlo casi por completo. Solo unas preguntas adecuadas aquí y allá y pronto había dado con su objetivo..después de todo él no se caracterizaba por pasar precisamente desapercibido.

Tres días habían pasado desde que lo había divisado circulando por un camino. Había optado por no dejarse ver aún. Por un lado porque había notado algo extraño en él y por otra parte porque no estaba del todo seguro de qué decirle. No sabía muy bien como interactuar con otros. Siempre había sido reservado a nivel social. Cada vez que entablaba alguna conversación se encontraba guiado por un protocolo diplomático o por necesidad del rey Enma. Sus intereses siempre se habían limitado a los animales y a atender a sus flores pez dorado y había sido feliz..hasta que ese kitsune se había aparecido en su vida revolucionando su mundo y sus placeres simples.

Así que a eso se habían resumido los últimos días, a observar desde lejos a aquel curioso personaje, y a llenar interminables listas de humanos fallecidos. Pero eso tenía que terminar, el jamás se había caracterizado por su paciencia, así que guardando los expedientes en el morral decidió que ese sería el día. Finalmente se presentaría ante el kitsune y..algo haría. Aún no sabía qué, pero algo se le ocurriría.

Eventualmente se había permitido descansar a la sombra de un gran cerezo. Después de días de marcha ininterrumpida, la fatiga le había ganado a su necesidad de sentirse seguro. Eso y el dolor. Aunque su pierna ya no se veía tan mal como antes, el esfuerzo de la marcha no le había hecho nada bien a su recuperación.

Había cerrado los ojos un momento para disfrutar de la cálida brisa y de la relajación de sus agotados músculos, cuando sintió movimiento a su izquierda. Sin inmutarse, elevó la comisura de sus labios en una secreta sonrisa..

"Al fin decides mostrarte. Te he sentido hace algunos días. Me preguntaba qué..Oh!"

Él no era de impresionarse fácilmente. Los años de cazar mononokes lo habían expuesto a una variedad de escenarios de lo más extraños y terroríficos. Sin embargo, encontrarse frente a frente, a plena luz del día, con peces que le gritaban en la cara era de lo más... Novedoso que le había ocurrido últimamente. Por decirlo de alguna manera.

Hoozuki se encontraba frente a él con una rodilla en el suelo. No lo había saludado, no se había anunciado de ninguna manera y le ofrecía un ramo de flores pez dorado como si esa acción se explicara por sí misma.

Los segundos pasaban y ninguno de los dos se movía. Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer la espalda del oni.

"Oh" Volvió a reiterar el boticario y saliendo de su pequeño trance producto de la impresión, estiró una mano para tomar las flores.

"Que detalle, gracias" Con una finísima uña acarició las cabezas de los peces. "¿Qué te trae por aquí ésta vez?" Preguntó sin dejar de observar a los animalitos que chillaban de vez en cuando.

"Trabajo. Me han pedido que cotejara unas listas que comparan el número de .." Hoozuki frunció el ceño interrumpiendo su relato, había captado algo "Algo anda mal."

"Mmm?" El boticario centró su atención en el oni frente a él.

"Algo anda mal contigo.." Podía percibir el aire enrarecido en torno a la figura del kitsune. Cuando lo había seguido de lejos no había podido situarlo, pero ahora era inconfundible. "Estás herido"

"Ah..si" El boticario dió un rápido vistazo a su pierna. " Debo admitir que ha sido producto de una torpeza de mi parte. Me he topado con una de esas trampas que los humanos colocan para los zorros. Ha sido una gran ironía a decir verdad.." De hecho en otra situación le habría hecho gracia. Claro, si el impacto de los dientes de acero contra su pierna no hubiese dolido tanto, ni le hubiese ocasionado tantos contratiempos.

Por unos minutos ninguno dijo nada más. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente, como si el oni hubiera alcanzado una conclusión ineludible, en un instante se acercó al tendido boticario y lo alzó en sus brazos. Luego, haciendo uso de su fuerza demoníaca, colocó la pesada caja del vendedor en su espalda en una maniobra tan eficiente como fugaz.

"Oh?!" El boticario lo observó con curiosidad.

"El lugar donde me hospedo no está lejos de aquí. Es mejor hacer las curaciones en un lugar cubierto.."

El vendedor, bien sujeto entre los brazos del demonio, optó por no preguntar nada más. El inesperado encuentro con Hoozuki luego de tantos meses de no verse, las flores pez dorado que descansaban sobre su pecho, su necesidad de ayudarlo, más tarde procuraría pensar más detenidamente en todo eso... Por el momento disfrutaría de la agradable sensación de, por primera vez en su vida, dejarse llevar.


	2. Un poder impresionante

El boticario dormitaba en los brazos del oni. Realmente no quería dormirse ya que lo juzgaba como una descortesía de su parte. Pero el pecho de Hoozuki era tan cálido y sus pasos tenían esa cadencia tan rítmica...Por otro lado, hacía tantos días que no se sentía lo suficientemente seguro para relajarse, que luchar contra el sueño se volvía una tarea agotadora.

*

 _¿Dónde estaba?_

 _¿Acaso se había dormido?_

 _¡Error!_

 _Era peligroso, debía escapar, debía.._

Un movimiento lo alertó. Un demonio reptaba por sus piernas.

Su reacción fue instintiva. El sello salió de su manga buscando impactar en la cara de su atacante para hacerlo retroceder. No lo había pensado, simplemente había actuado.

Hoozuki, desprevenido ante el inesperado ataque, solo atinó a colocar su brazo para protegerse el rostro. El sello quemó parte de su túnica y una buena porción de su brazo para luego desaparecer.

El oni observó el daño con curiosidad. Si hubiera sido un demonio de un rango menor, probablemente las consecuencias habrían sido más serias. A pesar de eso dejaría cicatriz.

"Realmente..." El vendedor lo observaba apenado desde el tatami en el suelo. "Lo lamento mucho, no ha sido intencional.."

"Impresionante"

El boticario, quien aún observaba el humo que desprendía la carne quemada, centró su atención en él.

"Tu poder es impresionante. De cualquier manera, ha sido mi culpa. No he solicitado tu permiso para iniciar las curaciones.."

"Oh" Había olvidado completamente el por qué estaban ahí. Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza dejó que el oni se acercara de nuevo.

Hoozuki se arrodilló junto a él. Con cuidado retiró el calcetín de la pierna afectada y deshizo los improvisados vendajes que el boticario había hecho para sí mismo. El vendedor los observó. Habían vuelto a teñirse de sangre. Definitivamente no tendría que haber andado tanto. Pero no había tenido otra opción..

Una punzada de dolor crispó su ceño. El oni había presionado la herida. Los puntos en los que el acero había hecho contacto con su piel eran claramente visibles.

"Se ha infectado, voy a tener que darte algo para infección"

El vendedor sonrió ante la ironía de todo aquello. Él, un kitsune, herido por una trampa para zorros y siendo curado por un demonio. El destino tenía un curioso sentido del humor. Para distraerse del dolor provocado por las curaciones, observó el lugar dónde se hallaban. Aparentemente, en otro momento había sido una casa de campo de alguna familia pudiente, posiblemente habría sido un lugar agradable, aunque en la actualidad podían visualizarse aquí y allá rastros de saqueos y roturas. La guerra había hecho mella en ella. Como en todo. Pensó desanimado.

"Has caminado demasiado tiempo con esta pierna herida. Tu tobillo izquierdo se ha inflamado." Dijo Hoozuki examinando su otra pierna.

El vendedor asintió. Él tenía razón, por supuesto. Al recargar todo su peso en su pierna sana durante un período tan prolongado, había terminado por afectarla también. Había sido demasiado arriesgado. Un poco tiempo más y ya no habría sido capaz de caminar en lo absoluto. La llegada de Hoozuki había sido una bendición.

"Gracias" Dijo cuando el oni terminó por vendar ambas extremidades y se mostró satisfecho por su trabajo.

*

Aquella noche, luego de cenar la comida más abundante que había consumido en semanas, el boticario se dio un momento para pensar. El oni dormía en un tatami cercano al suyo, y aunque la luz que entraba desde el exterior era escasa él podía delinear el contorno de sus facciones. Si bien en un principio su repentina aparición lo había hecho meditar al respecto, con el correr de los acontecimientos había podido situar el motivo de sus acciones. Era claro lo que sucedía con él. Observó las flores pez dorado que descansaban sobre una repisa y una infinita ternura lo invadió.

En un silencioso movimiento salió de su lecho, alcanzó el tatami de su compañero y se arrodilló a su lado a la espera de una señal. Hoozuki despertó alertado por la presencia del kitsune, su poderosa energía espiritual imposible de ignorar.

Se contemplaron un momento, uno sumido en sus pensamientos y el otro confundido ante la interrupción de su descanso. Luego, como si el vendedor hubiese tomado algún gesto de su parte como una concesión, se deslizó bajo las mantas y lo abrazó. No hubo nada más. Solo ese silencioso gesto en la oscuridad de la noche.

No era una experiencia exactamente nueva, ya habían compartido el lecho cuando el boticario había estado de visita en el Jigoku, pero esta vez era diferente, de alguna manera lo era y eso bastó para que el oni tuviera problemas para volver a conciliar el sueño esa noche.


	3. El mejor modo de agradecimiento

Caminaba apurando el paso, el bosque pasaba a su lado como una nebulosa verde. Anotaba números, hablaba con los lugareños, comparaba listas con los funcionarios infernales residentes en el mundo humano, volvía a anotar más números, nombres, tachaba, volvía a anotar...

Había procurado que su tarea no le tomara más del mediodía pero ya era entrada la tarde y aún no podía regresar a la cabaña. No había querido marcharse esa mañana, habrìa deseado permanecer más tiempo disfrutando de la cálida presencia del kitsune a su lado, pero el trabajo era el trabajo y él ante todo tenía que cumplir una misión.

Cuando por fin pudo divisar su lugar de hospedaje ya era avanzada la noche. Abrió la puerta de un portazo preparándose para una decepción. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, el boticario aún se hallaba en el lugar.

"Bienvenido" Lo recibió con una sonrisa entre un mar de hierbas, frascos, libros y pergaminos. "He aprovechado el tiempo para hacer un recuento de mis existencias..¿Has podido continuar con tu trabajo?"

El oni asintió y suspiró exhalando el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo hasta el momento. Había temido que su huésped se hubiera marchado durante el día. Antes de emprender el viaje al mundo humano había leído que los kitsunes eran criaturas reservadas que preferían la soledad. A pesar de eso allí estaba él, regalándole el placer de su compañía. Su humor mejoró notablemente.

"He traído algunos suministros de la ciudad, podemos cenar ahora si lo deseas"

El vendedor asintió y el oni comenzó a preparar todo con una felicidad burbujeante en su estómago.

*

Cenaron en un cómodo silencio, aunque cuando finalizaron el demonio sintió que debía decir algo, entablar de algún modo una conversación. Eso era lo que la gente hacía después de todo.

"Tus piernas ¿Cómo están?"

El vendedor retiró la vista de su plato.

"Mejorando, gracias a ti por supuesto.." Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y el oni ya no supo que decir. Hasta ahí llegaban sus habilidades sociales con ese sujeto.

"Bien"

Por unos instantes el silencio se hizo eco entre los dos.

"He pensado...la forma más adecuada de agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí hasta ahora, las curaciones, el hospedaje, la comida. Realmente te debo mucho.."

Hoozuki lo observó dudoso. No había sido gran cosa para él. Simplemente lo había hecho porque le había parecido lo correcto, lo más natural...para alguien que no fuera un demonio. Pero él lo era y ciertamente "lo más natural" no se aplicaba en su caso. Ahora que lo pensaba quizás ese kitsune le agradaba lo suficiente como para llevarlo a hacer cosas que no estaban en su naturaleza..

"¡Eh! ¡¿Por qué estás quitándote la ropa?!" El vendedor frente a él se quitaba una a una sus prendas para ir quedando gradualmente desnudo frente a sus ojos.

"Es necesario. Además creo que es la forma más adecuada para retribuirte.."

"¡No! Realmente eso no es.." Pero las palabras morían en su boca producto de la vergüenza. Realmente no quería una retribución de "esa clase", él no era Hakutaku...

Una luz captó su atención y aunque estaba procurando hacer notorios esfuerzos para no mirar el cuerpo de su compañero, no pudo evitarlo. Frente a él, contemplándolo con aquellos familiares ojos celestes se encontraba un enorme zorro de múltiples colas. Su pelo, de aquel blanco imposible que ya había visto una vez y que no había podido olvidar, relucía en la habitación dándole un aspecto onírico e irreal. Hoozuki tragó en seco cautivado por la extraña belleza de la mítica criatura.

Los dos permanecieron en su sitio un momento. Luego el kitsune se acercó a él con pasos que casi no tocaban el suelo y colocó su cabeza bajo la mano del oni. Hoozuki, en un principio no pudo hacer nada. Jamás había visto un zenko en su forma de kitsune y no había esperado que el boticario le regalara esa maravillosa vista a él, un simple funcionario demoníaco. Sin embargo, allí estaba y ahora volvía a hacer ese movimiento con su cabeza captando su atención. El oni comprendió esta vez, y algo inseguro, pasó su mano sobre el blanco manto de pelo. Jamás había tocado algo tan suave en toda su vida, así que no pudo más que repetir la acción una y otra vez. Pasó sus manos por la cabeza y el lomo de la criatura, hundió sus dedos en ese mar de nívea suavidad y delineó los rojos arabescos que enmarcaban sus ojos. Pocas acciones le habían generado tanto placer.

El kitsune se dejaba hacer sin oponer resistencia alguna, poco a poco adormeciéndose ante las generosas caricias recibidas. _Si, definitivamente ese había sido el mejor modo de agradecimiento._

*

Hoozuki, se había perdido. No estaba seguro de cómo había sucedido, pero en un instante se encontraba recorriendo un mundo blanco y al otro estaba de vuelta en su cabaña con el cuerpo del boticario sobre su regazo. Ya no mantenía su forma de bestia y dormitaba dando pequeños suspiros que emitían un débil calor sobre sus piernas. Él también tenía deseos de acompañarlo, así que, con cuidado de no despertarlo, maniobró su cuerpo de forma tal que ambos pudieran descansar cómodamente. Al volver a su forma humana, aún permanecía desnudo. Pero al oni ya no le importaba.


	4. Aquello por qué luchar

"Se ha hecho tarde" Hoozuki hablaba con la vista fija en el cielo raso.

"Si"

Tendido casi completamente sobre él, el boticario dormitaba sobre su pecho. Aún estaba desnudo y el oni era plenamente consciente de cada parte de su cuerpo que entraba en contacto con él. Extrañamente ya no le incomodaba su desnudez. De algún modo, era como si el hecho de haber acariciado al kitsune en su forma de bestia la noche previa, le hubiese dado cierto tipo de poder sobre él. Como si a partir de aquella interacción, él fuera el portador del derecho de permanecer a su lado, de observar su cuerpo, de tocarlo y hacer lo que quisiera con él.

"Es necesario que me marche a trabajar"

"Si"

El vendedor respondía con una voz amortiguada y pastosa, como si no proviniera completamente del plano de la vigilia.

"El trabajo es el trabajo"

El boticario rozó con una de sus uñas el vendaje que Hoozuki se había colocado en el antebrazo producto del episodio con su sello. Se apenaba. Realmente no había querido lastimarlo.

"Ciertamente"

Como si el oni hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos posó su mano sobre el cabello de su compañero. Como esperaba, era tan suave como su manto en forma de zorro de modo que pasó su mano sobre él en una letanía de suaves caricias. El kitsune emitió un débil murmullo y se removió buscando colocarse en el pliegue entre el cuello y el hombro del demonio. Allí, perfectamente acomodado sobre su clavícula, pasó el resto de la mañana.

Ese día, por primera vez en toda su existencia infernal, Hoozuki se ausentó a su trabajo.

No estaba seguro de cuántas horas habían pasado, probablemente muchas, a juzgar por la forma en que el sol entraba por su ventana. Tal vez tendría que preparar algo de comer. Si, en unos minutos lo haría..solo necesitaba un momento más. En el ínterin, su tacto siguió navegando por los mares de piel blanca que pudo alcanzar.

El sol iluminaba la habitación con una tonalidad rojiza cuando el boticario finalmente se incorporó un poco sobre su cuerpo. Por largos segundos lo observó con esa mirada que no decía nada y que al mismo tiempo podía decir todo. No emitía palabra y Hoozuki sintió el irrefrenable deseo de escuchar su voz. Aquella voz tan suave y profunda, que se detenía por momentos en las largas pausas que el boticario hacía para hablar, como si de algún modo supiera de su efecto hipnótico y él deseara reservarla para decir solo lo esencial. ¿Cómo podía lograr escucharla de nuevo?

Llevó su mano al rostro del vendedor y con un dígito perfiló la pintura violácea que dibujaba aquella eterna sonrisa. Rozaba levemente la comisura de su boca cuando el otro separó sus labios en una muda invitación. Hoozuki sonrió. No la necesitaba, él ya se sabía poseedor de ese derecho y de muchos más. Para probar su punto introdujo el dígito en su boca, pasando sobre los filosos picos de sus fauces y acariciando apenas, casi al pasar, la marcada calidez de su lengua. Si esa lengua era suya, si esos labios eran suyos, si ese cuerpo, si ese cabello eran suyos..cómo podía permitir que el kitsune se guardara su voz para sí. Tenía que lograr que hablara, que dijera algo y entonces su voz sería suya también, porque él podría lograr invocarla cuando lo deseara. Hoozuki meditó unos segundos. Retiró su mano de la boca del vendedor y la colocó de forma tal que descansara imperceptiblemente sobre su cuello. Ya sabía como lograr su objetivo.

"¿De qué huías?"

El boticario pareció haber sido sacado abruptamente de un trance, desvió su mirada y se reubicó sobre el cuerpo del oni.

"No ha sido torpeza. Eres inteligente y poderoso, además del hecho de que conoces el territorio. Solo queda una obvia conclusión..escapabas de algo que te ha alterado lo suficiente como para no notar esa trampa humana.."

El kitsune demoró un momento en responder. Mantenía su mirada en algún punto a su izquierda como si sopesara las palabras. Eventualmente habló lanzando un hondo suspiro.

"Los humanos pueden ser realmente testarudos a veces. En ese pueblo no creyeron en la existencia del mononoke..pensaron que yo había sido quien ocasionó esas muertes. Buscaban tomar represalias.."

Hoozuki lo estudió por largos minutos. Cuando al fin se percató de aquello que no le cuadraba abrió los ojos en gesto de gran sorpresa. Realmente no había esperado eso.

"Mientes"

Mientras su compañero hablaba había percibido las tenues vibraciones que sus cuerdas vocales hacían sobre su piel, casi había sentido el sabor de la conquista formándose en su pecho y sin embargo... La mentira se había deslizado desde el interior de su pecho, había pasado por su traquea y se había escurrido por sus labios impidiéndole su ansiado triunfo. Se la había negado. Simplemente le había negado su voz. Porque si bien el kitsune había respondido a su pregunta con su aterciopelada sonoridad, el hecho de que su respuesta se tratara de una mentira le daba una victoria falsa, que él simplemente no podía aceptar.

Un sentimiento de intenso desafío guió sus acciones. En un segundo los dos descansaban en un infinito letargo y al otro el oni estaba sobre el boticario aprisionándolo con sus manos. Su aura demoníaca inundaba el lugar volviéndolo asfixiante. Acaso ¿ _Quién era él para negarle algo_? Hoozuki se acercó a su rostro con aire predatorio pero el otro permaneció imperturbable, como si hubiese esperado esa reacción. Finalmente y mientras una fuerza intensa era ejercida sobre sus brazos, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa tan ínfima y fugaz que si el oni no hubiera estado tan cerca no habría sido capaz de percibirla. En un principio, el demonio no fue capaz de comprender, sin embargo el gesto que su compañero hizo a continuación terminó por aclarar la situación. El kitsune, en un deliberado y pausado gesto inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás brindándole una vista completa de su delicado cuello, en una clara señal animal de sumisión que le decía: _Puedes tener todo lo que desees, pero deberás luchar por algunas cosas._

El oni sonrió. Jamás le habían agradado las cosas fáciles y ese kitsune bajo su cuerpo de alguna manera lo sabía y se hacía más atractivo para él. Definitivamente lucharía por aquello que se le negaba.


	5. El viento se levanta

Lo observaba vestirse en un silencio expectante. La vergüenza largamente olvidada en alguna parte, tal vez en aquel lugar donde descansaban sus otras emociones, las que "se suponía" debía sentir. Contemplaba al kitsune colocarse la parte superior del kimono sin ningún tipo de tapujo, ya no le importaba lo que pudiera pensar de él o lo que pudiera sentir. Sencillamente no podía centrarse en otra cosa más que en sus propias necesidades y emociones, aquellas que le hacían revolverse con ansiedad en el lugar mientras pensaba que ese kimono, a diferencia de él, no se había ganado ningún derecho a cubrir de esa forma el níveo cuerpo del kitsune. Aunque comprendía a grandes rasgos las reglas de la etiqueta, no terminaba de entender la razón de por qué debía ocultarle esa maravillosa visión a él si ya se la había obsequiado en primer lugar. De algún modo se sentía defraudado, como si le hubieran arrebatado un regalo.

Su mano se movió por su cuenta, cuando fijó su atención en ella, simplemente estaba ahí, sujetando con fuerza la muñeca del boticario. El otro lo miró con moderada curiosidad.

"Los vendajes..debo cambiarte los vendajes" Indicó el oni como si eso fuera excusa suficiente para que el otro no terminara de cubrirse. Evidentemente lo era, puesto que al terminar la frase el kitsune soltó la prenda que cubría sus piernas como si nunca la hubiera precisado en primer lugar. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la sala de estar y permaneció ahí como quien recibe la orden de un general.

Hoozuki se acercó con paso decidido. Por el momento había logrado que el otro dejara de vestirse. El kimono, sin el obi que lo sujetara, se abría aleatoriamente aquí y allá revelando, como al pasar, porciones de piel blanca. Con una chispa de orgullo se percató de que estaba comenzando a entender algunas cosas sobre ese boticario _. Podía ser su dueño..bajo ciertas circunstancias._

Una vez que tuvo todos los elementos a su disposición se arrodilló frente a él y colocando uno de sus pies sobre su regazo comenzó a deshacer con lentitud la venda que cubría la pierna más afectada. Se encontraba mucho mejor, sin dudas, el descanso lo había favorecido. Estaba a punto de compartir ese pensamiento con el boticario cuando notó que este no lo miraba a él sino que su vista estaba centrada en algún punto en el exterior dónde el viento movía con suavidad unas pequeñas campanillas que colgaban del tejado. No estaba distraído, no parecía pensar en otra cosa..estaba ausente. Como si su espíritu se encontrara en un plano totalmente distinto y hubiera dejado su cuerpo como una carcasa vacía. Hoozuki percibió el enojo descender hacia sus manos.

"¡Ah!" Tan genuino, tan honesto. El quejido de dolor había sido música para sus oídos. Ni mil almas infernales podrían haberle dado el gusto de escuchar un sonido tan sublime como esa mezcla de sorpresa y sufrimiento que el kitsune podía lograr emitir con su boca.

Con macabra satisfacción, volvió a repetir la presión sobre los puntos en los cuales las heridas comenzaban a cicatrizar. Descubrió que aquella boca, la que poco tiempo antes se había negado a dar su voz, era capaz de producir todo un abanico de pequeños sonidos que indicaban malestar, y que él era el único maestro capaz de dirigir esa orquesta.

Desde luego, el oni no era ingenuo. Estaba seguro de que el vendedor podía retirar su pierna en el momento que lo deseara, ya lo había comprobado, era demasiado poderoso, incluso para un demonio de su estatus. Sin embargo no lo hacía y su pie seguía descansando sobre su regazo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Solo pudo frenarse cuando las heridas comenzaron a sangrar. No deseaba deshacer todo el trabajo que había invertido así que se obligó a componerse y a limpiar con paño húmedo el desastre que había hecho. El boticario sobre la silla lo observaba atentamente, su boca apenas entreabierta, un sutil temblor recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Hoozuki sonrió internamente, él conocía los efectos posteriores a las dosis de dolor. Unas hormonas específicas generaban una sensación de alivio y placidez general. El kitsune debía de estar nadando en ellas. Era un precio adecuado a cambio de su voz.

Una vez que pudo terminar de guardar todo, tomó su morral, sus listas, sus anotadores y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida. En cierto momento, mientras se aseguraba de tener todo para iniciar su día laboral le había parecido que el kitsune quería volver a alojarse en el pliegue entre su cuello y clavícula, pero él no lo había permitido. Colocando una mano sobre su pecho lo había apartado débilmente. Si volvía a hacer eso ya no sería capaz de salir y el trabajo no se haría solo.

"No te quites los vendajes hasta que regrese" Le dijo a modo de despedida y salió de la cabaña sin mirar atrás.

El boticario observó al demonio alejarse por el camino. Sentía una poderosa ternura hacia él y hacia sus curiosas maneras de amar. Habría resultado tan sencillo darle un lugar en el interior de su cuerpo, ofrecerse como lo había hecho ya con tantos humanos...pero Hoozuki no le había pedido eso. Lo que el demonio le pedía era completa y absoluta pertenencia... Y él se la habría dado, tal vez, en otro tiempo, en otra era. Sin embargo en esos momentos no podía, había cuestiones acuciantes que resolver y él tampoco podía descuidar su misión. Las campanillas volvieron a emitir ese gentil tintineo. El viento se levantaba, él tenía que partir.

Fin


End file.
